FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to pipe sealants, and more particularly to a compressible graphite lubricant having a memory suspended in an anaerobic adhesive mixture of a polymerizable liquid acrylate ester monomer and a peroxy polymerization initiator.